The Devil in the Deep
In The Devil in the Deep, Necksa, lord and ruler of the sea elementals, strikes out at the air-breathers who have been polluting the oceans. When the Ghostbusters attempt to stop him, Egon, Ray, and Winston are swallowed by the creature, leaving Peter to save the day.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 19. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Necksa Undines (Type of Creatures) Janine Melnitz Peter Venkman Alice Johnson Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Equipment Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Tobin's Spirit Guide Trap Celebrity Magazine Locations East River Firehouse Plot At the sea bottom in the East River, a giant entity awakened and ejected several smaller entities from its blowhole. In New York City, it was day 12 of the nastiest heat wave New York has ever seen. The current temperature was 101. A man listened to W.K.O.X. on the radio from his bathtub. The radio announcer revealed there was also a water shortage. Suddenly, a creature rose up in the bathtub across from the man. At the Firehouse, Peter talked to a journalist named Alice Johnson in his office. Ray, Egon, and Winston stood nearby in silence. Celebrity Magazine sent Alice to interview all four of the Ghostbusters. However, only Peter talked so far. For the past two hours, 22 minutes, and 16 seconds. The phone rang and Janine revealed it was the Mayor. He wanted to talk to Egon. Egon quickly agreed to whatever the Mayor said and hung up. The city's water supply appeared to be haunted and reports came in from all five Boroughs at an alarming rate. Egon gestured Janine and she hit the alarm. Ecto-1 soon departed the Firehouse with Alice. The Ghostbusters pulled up to a hydrant that shot out tons of entities as people ran in the opposite direction. Ray guessed they were Undines or Water Elementals. Egon voiced his skepticism since Undines were supposed to be traditionally benevolent. Peter saved Alice's life and finally got on her good side. However, he ducked down to pick up a quarter and Alice was hit by an Undine. The guys opened fire and confined them but nobody had a Ghost Trap. Suddenly, a force fought against the streams. The Undines chanted "Necksa" and retreated. Alice asked about "Necksa" and Egon searched for the name in Tobin's Spirit Guide. He revealed it was the name of a powerful primal god and lord of the Undines. Winston deduced if the water supply was haunted then Necksa would be in the East River, the source of the water supply. The Ghostbusters drove out on the river in a speed boat while Alice waited at the dock. Egon's P.K.E. Meter soon shorted out and Necksa surfaced right below them. The guys were knocked overboard. Necksa realized they were the ones that attacked his children, the Undines. At Ray's behest, Necksa revealed he slumbered for thousands of years but was disturbed by city crews laying down pipes. Necksa was enraged when he found himself in a polluted river and sent his Undines to torment the citizens of New York City, sink the city, and claim it for Necksa. Ray suggested they blast Necksa but Egon is skeptical the streams would affect him. Ray tried anyway and Necksa was not damaged at all. Instead, Necksa swallowed them but blew Peter back to the docks. Peter lamented the snub and was mocked by Alice once again. Suddenly, Peter got an idea. Back at the Firehouse, Peter loaded a generator into Ecto-1 then attached Janine's heat lamp to his thrower. He told the irate Janine to calm down and to give Alice a message, meet him at the docks around 10-ish. Peter headed out on the East River alone and called out for Necksa. The Undines surfaced and chanted. Peter insulted Necksa and got the god to chase him. Peter then lured Necksa into fishing nets. As Necksa struggled to get free, Peter blasted him with the modified thrower. It emitted microwave particles and caused Necksa pain. Peter managed to get Necksa to agree to free the other Ghostbusters and depart New York City. At the docks, the Ghostbusters watched as Necksa headed out into the open waters. Egon wondered how Peter built such a sophisticated device. As Peter demonstrated it, the contraption blew up. Alice approached the guys and was amazed by the whole event. She apologized to Peter and asked to take a photograph. The guys posed and the shot ended up on the cover of the next issue of Celebrity Magazine, titled "Ghost Bust'n." Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on September 12, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Devil in the Deep" (1986). *Janine spends the entire episode in a leopard-spotted bikini, though the reason why is unknown.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 19. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Peter mentions Gozer to Alice.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil in the Deep" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:46-2:54). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Did I tell you about Gozer? Now there was a nut. But we did let that interdimensional fascist topple western civilization?" *Peter finds a 1961 quarter. *As the Undines return to the fire hydrant, the Ghostbusters imitate the Three Stooges. *Peter mentions Pinocchio, Geppetto, and Monstro from "The Adventures of Pinocchio."Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Devil in the Deep" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:28-15:38). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter refers to Necksa as Moby Dick.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Devil in the Deep" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:20-16:21). Time Life Entertainment. *Slimer doesn't appear in this episode. *Peter becomes embarassed at the thought of Alice's article because his mother enjoys Celebrity Magazine but in other episodes it's mentioned that his mother was dead, possibly when he was young. *Ray comments to being saved by the bell (the phone ringing) before sound of the phone starts. Animation Errors Notes References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheDevilInTheDeep01.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep02.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep21.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep22.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep03.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep23.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep24.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep04.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep05.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep25.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep26.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep06.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep07.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep27.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep08.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep09.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep10.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep28.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep11.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep12.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep29.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep13.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep14.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep30.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep15.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep31.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep16.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep17.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep18.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep32.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep19.jpg TheDevilInTheDeep20.jpg Collages and Edits NecksainDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NecksainDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ManInBathTubinDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' UndinesinDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' UndinesinDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CitySkylineinDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' UndinesinDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBvsNecksainDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NecksainDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDevilintheDeepepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5menusc07.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 5 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5episode059.png|Episode features Category:RGB Episode